Looking Up to the Sky
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo kembali duduk termenung sambil menatap langit lewat jendela kelasnya. Kehadiran Toushiro dalam hidupnya membawa perubahan pada dirinya, tetapi kepergiannya? AU. IchiHitsu. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Looking Up ****to the Sky**

Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punya saia, di tiap episode dan chapter Bleach pasti penuh dengan IchiHitsu *hajared*  
Lagu 'Negai Goto Hitotsu Dake' punyanya Komatsu Miho dan 'Shiori' punyanya Aqua Timez

A/N. Akhirnya saia bikin fic IchiHitsu lagi! *nabur pasir* -?-  
AU. OOC. Deskrip ancur parah. Alur cepet banget. ½ songfic. Death chara. Genre dan judul ga pas. Typo. Ending aneh. IchiHitsu!

Enjoy!

xxx

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk termenung sambil menatap langit lewat jendela kelasnya. Langit siang ini cerah berawan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Inilah dia salah satu keuntungan duduk tepat di samping jendela. Kau bisa terus-terusan memandang awan yang berarakan kalau sedang bosan mendengar gurumu berceloteh.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Isane-sensei, guru Bahasa Jepang di SMA Karakura itu. Renji yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya mengajak ngobrol pun tak ia gubris. Ichigo terlalu sibuk dan sangat ingin disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Pikiran Ichigo melayang ke sebuah padang rumput kecil di pinggir sebuah sungai yang mengalir di antara SMA Karakura dengan rumah Ichigo sendiri. Padang itu sangatlah indah. Saat Ichigo masih kecil, ia bersama keluarganya sering sekali bermain di sana bersama anak-anak lain. Namun sejak ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Ichigo menjadi jarang mengunjungi padang yang penuh kenangan indah itu. Dan sejak saat itulah, ia menjadi jarang tersenyum.

Tetapi sudah tidak lagi. Sejak kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu, ia kembali sering mendatangi padang tersebut ketika pulang sekolah atau di saat senggang. Ia juga sudah tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Semua ini bisa terjadi berkat kehadiran seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro dalam hidupnya.

Saat itu, Toushiro adalah seorang remaja yang bersekolah di SMA Seireitei, sekolah yang terletak di kota sebelah. Laki-laki itu benar-benar mengingatkan Ichigo pada es. Rambutnya berwarna putih bersih, seperti salju yang baru turun dari langit saat musim dingin. Bola matanya yang besar dengan iris berwarna teal, seperti es yang membiaskan sinar matahari. Tak hanya penampilan, pribadinya juga dingin.

Namun, sedingin-dinginnya es bila diletakkan di tempat yang hangat, tentunya akan meleleh juga.

Dan itulah, 3 tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu di padang itu karena suatu ketidaksengajaan. Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu. Pertemuan mereka di padang itu yang hampir setiap sore berhasil membuat lapisan es yang menyelimuti hati Toushiro meleleh terima kasih karena Ichigo dan pintu hati Ichigo terbuka terima kasih karena Toushiro. Ichigo tercipta untuk Toushiro dan Toushiro tercipta untuk Ichigo. Mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka saling berbagi. Mereka saling mengasihi.

Namun mereka harus berpisah untuk sementara. Toushiro yang tergolong jenius disekolahkan ayahnya di sebuah universitas di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Ichigo mengantar kepergian pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua itu di bandara keberangkatan internasional 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Dengan ini, dimulailah hubungan jarak jauh mereka.

Ichigo selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama dulu. Walaupun mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu, tetapi kenangan-kenangan indah itu masih tersimpan rapat di hati masing-masing.

Meski sekarang sudah banyak fasilitas yang memungkinkan 2 orang atau lebih berhubungan secara tatap muka, tetapi—

"AAAAW!" Ichigo tiba-tiba tersentak dari lamunannya dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang baru saja diinjak oleh seseorang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rukia. Perempuan beriris violet itu memasang wajah penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil membawa pemuda di hadapannya itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo kesal. Kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Heran deh, tubuh kecil tapi tenaganya bukan main.

"Pulang." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Benar saja, sudah pukul 4.15. Sekolah sudah usai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu kalau kau sedang memutar kembali memori-memori indah di kepalamu.

Ichigo melihat Renji, Uryuu, Orihime, dan Chad yang sedang menunggunya di pintu kelas. Ia lalu memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke tas dan berdiri. "Ayo," katanya pada Rukia.

Mereka berenam selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Di saat perjalanan pulang, mereka biasanya mengobrol riang, tanpa Chad tentunya karena dia jarang sekali berbicara. Ichigo akhir-akhir ini sering melamun, seperti sekarang ini. Teman-temannya sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya, termasuk hubungan spesial yang tercipta antara ia dan Toushiro.

Ichigo yang tengah melamun lagi-lagi disadarkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, pukulan keras di bagian belakang kepalanya yang menyebabkan ia hampir jatuh tersungkur terima kasih kepada Renji yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa?" seru Ichigo jengkel. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sakit di kakinya belum hilang malah dapat satu lagi.

Renji menghela nafas, capek dengan kelakuan teman baiknya itu. "Kau tidak pergi ke padang rumput?"

Mendengarnya, roda di otak Ichigo kembali berputar. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau padang rumput yang tiap sore didatanginya itu sudah terlewat. Dengan cepat ia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada teman-temannya dan segera berbalik arah, meninggalkan mereka yang tersenyum mengerti.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Ichigo sudah sampai. Ia menatap padang rumput yang membentang di bawahnya. Menurutnya padang itu memang lebih indah di saat sore hari.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. Orang itu membelakangi Ichigo sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu...

"...Toushiro..."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu memijat-mijat keningnya. Sepertinya matanya sedang mempermainkannya saat ini. Mana mungkin Toushiro yang sedang berada di luar negeri tiba-tiba bisa berada di tempat kenangan mereka ini?

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Namun tetap saja, bayangan itu masih di sana. Benarkah itu Toushiro?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, orang itu menengok ke arah Ichigo berdiri karena merasa sedang diperhatikan. Ichigo tertegun. Wajah itu... Rambut itu... Mata itu...

"Toushiro!"

Tanpa dikomando, Ichigo segera berlari menyebrangi padang rumput menuju tempat laki-laki yang selama ini dirindukannya duduk. Melihatnya, Toushiro segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya itu dan langsung dihadiahkan pelukan hangat darinya.

Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut putih Toushiro, mencoba menghirup aroma musim dingin yang khas dari laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. Ia memperat pelukannya, tak ingin melepaskan Toushiro walau hanya sesaat.

Toushiro sendiri sudah melingkarkan lengannya yang kecil di pinggang laki-laki berambut oranye itu. Wajahnya ia pendam di dada Ichigo, berusaha keras agar air mata tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Shiro-chan..." panggil Ichigo. "Kau... Kau tahu tidak betapa kangennya aku padamu..."

"Hn..."

Mereka terus diam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ichigo menurunkan lengannya. Ia menyentuh dagu Toushiro dan menaikkannya dengan lembut sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu berkata, "selamat datang kembali, Yuki-hime..."

"Hmph..."

Ichigo lalu duduk di atas rumput dan mengisyaratkan Toushiro untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Toushiro mengikutinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke bahu laki-laki di sebelahnya itu.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, malam telah tiba. Sang bulan tidak tampak, menyebabkan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit kelam terihat bersinar sangat terang. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus agak kencang, namun itu tidak membuat pasangan kita yang satu ini beranjak pergi.

Mereka tidak merasa kedinginan karena kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Toushiro..." panggil Ichigo lembut.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di Jepang?"

Toushiro membersihkan tenggorokannya dulu sebelum menjawab, "memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja boleh, Toutou-kun... Aku hanya heran saja..."

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Iya iya... Toushi-kun..."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Ichigo dan Toushiro sangat menikmati setiap detik penuh kesunyian itu. Tapi kesunyian itu terpecah oleh suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Toushiro.

"...u ...nge.. k..."

"Apa? Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, Shiro-chan..."

"Kubilang, aku kangen kau..." kata Toushiro sambil berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang sudah muncul di pipinya.

Senyum Ichigo melebar mendengar pengakuan laki-laki bermata teal itu. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku juga kangen kau, Yuki-hime.."

"Baka strawberry..."

"Sayang kau juga, Hitsu-kun..."

[_Why did we meet  
If we're looking at such a sad evening sun?_]  
-Negai goto hitotsu dake/Komatsu Miho-

"Kapan kau kembali ke sana?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Toushiro tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membiarkan pikirannya mengembara ke dalam tas di kamarnya di rumah orang tuanya, tempat di mana tiket pesawat Karakura Airlines bernomor penerbangan 120 yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Jepang tersimpan. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu mejawab, "besok."

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Ichigo menegang. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau pergi secepat ini. Ia ingin paling tidak seminggu untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ichigo setelah setahun lebih tidak bersua. Namun apa boleh buat.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Ichigo. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa-apa, Toushi-kun. Hanya saja... kenapa cepat sekali?"

Toushiro tersenyum sedih. "Beginilah keadaannya... Kita nikmati saja malam ini."

* * *

Sore itu, Ichigo kembali termenung sambil menatap langit. Tadi pagi ia mengantar kepergian Toushiro kembali ke luar negeri di bandara, meninggalkan Ichigo sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Tiduran di atas rumput di tempat kenangan mereka sambil memandang langit, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo sekarang.

_**Soyokaze no kaerimichi anata wa kyou sono hitomi ni  
Nani o utsushi nani o omoi nani o nozon da no  
Shiawase no ari ka nado boku ni wa wakara nai  
Tada kono sora o mi te omou "kyou mo anata ga suki deshi ta"**_

[_A gentle breeze on the way home, what is reflected in your eyes today?  
What are you thinking? What is it that you wanted?  
I don't know where happiness can be found  
I just look up to the sky and think "I loved you today too"_]  
-Shiori/Aqua Timez-

"Aku pulang!" seru Ichigo begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, ia segera berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Di pintu kulkas, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang menempel dan bertuliskan: _"Ichi-nii, makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Aku dan Karin diajak ayah ke rumah bibi di luar kota. Kemungkinan pulang tengah malam. Jaga rumah, ya! –Yuzu–._

Ia mengambil sekotak jus apel dari dalam kulkas dan menuang isinya ke gelas yang sudah ia siapkan di meja. Setelah mengembalikan jus itu ke dalam kulkas, ia membawa gelasnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan jus apel dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dinyalakannya TV sambil meneguk jusnya tanpa peduli untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa. Jarinya sibuk mengganti saluran TV sampai akhirnya ia menemukan acara yang ia cari. Bleach Movie 2: The Diamond-Dust Rebellion yang para tokohnya secara ajaib sangat mirip dengannya dan teman-temannya. *gubrak*

Pada saat tokoh yang sangat mirip dengan Toushiro terbangun di kamar tokoh yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo, sebuah berita selingan muncul. Ichigo yang sedang asik-asik nonton sambil senyum-senyum terpaksa harus cemberut sebentar.

"_Sebuah pesawat dari maskapai penerbangan Karakura Airlines atau KKA Boeing 737 dengan nomor penerbangan 120 jurusan New York, mengalami kecelakaan di atas Samudera __Pasifik tadi sekitar pukul 10.00 Waktu Karakura__. Pesawat mengalami kebakaran dan tenggelam di perairan Samudera Pasifik, 1 jam setelah pesawat lepas landas. Dalam kecelakaan ini, tidak ada korban selamat. KNKT sampai saat ini masih berusaha menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan. Tim SAR juga masih mencari black box untuk diteliti oleh Tim BOEING."_

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar berita tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar, membuat gelas yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan pecah berkeping-keping setelah bertemu kontak dengan lantai yang keras. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"_Berikut ini adalah daftar nama para penumpang yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan naas ini."_

Di layar TV kemudian muncul nama-nama para korban. Ichigo dengan penuh rasa takut mencari-cari nama kekasihnya dalam daftar itu.

17. Hitsugaya Toushirou (19 tahun)

Ichigo mencengkram kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti baru saja dikejar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... Toushiro tidak mungkin..."

Dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimuti Ichigo...

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo kembali duduk termenung sambil menatap langit lewat jendela kelasnya. Ia selalu tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat saat-saat ia dan Toushiro bersama dulu. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu, tetapi kenangan-kenangan indah itu masih tersimpan rapat di hatinya yang terdalam.

_**Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara  
Kizu tsukeatta ai ga hajimaranai you ni  
Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara  
Kioku no naka de itsumo anata to ikitetai**_

[_If you could grant me just one wish  
Then I wish this love where we hurt each other hadn't begun  
If you could grant me just one wish  
I wish I could always live with you in my memories_]_  
_-Negai goto hitotsu dake/Komatsu Miho-

**The End**

Author: *ketawa ala orang stress**kabur sebelum dihajar massa*


End file.
